Lord English
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. "In any universe—doesn’t matter which one… If it’s the Gameverse, Depthverse, Fanverse, or the IDA… Lord English is the most powerful being that ever existed." -Description Lord English, born as Caliborn (originally from Homestuck), also known as the Lord of Time, is an all powerful Logia timebender that existed before the creation of the First Dimension, and the most powerful being in all the multiverse. He is the main antagonist of the Seven Lights Saga, and the ultimate antagonist of the Gameverse Saga. The ultimate purpose of the Twenty Keys Prophecy is to defeat Lord English, as it was designed by his twin sister, Calliope. According to the Twenty Keys Prophecy, the Thirteen Darknesses are the embodiments of the Lord of Time's power, while the Seven Lights are Calliope's mind. The Thirteen Darknesses work under him as members of The Thirteen, which commands millions of soldiers and monsters alike. History Past “If Caliborn is the one restored, he will possess both our powers, and don the title of Lord English. He will destroy '''everything'.”'' -Calliope's story (src) Caliborn came in to existence trillions of years ago alongside his sister, Calliope. Like all children, they fought, they ate, they played, and they had great imagination. They lived in an age of scattered energy that spawned from the creative minds of deities who had designed their own universes. Caliborn and Calliope molded that energy with their own minds and created the twin Octogan. From those Octogan, they designed an array of worlds. However, to preserve their own knowledge, they created Imaginary Friends. Caliborn made Bill Cipher while Calliope made Polokus. Bill would teach Caliborn the subjects of math, science, etc., constantly confusing his creator. One day, Caliborn's own great power began to consume him, and he sought more power. He chose to seize his sister's Octogan, resulting in a fight between the two that eventually ended in a draw with two fists colliding destroying them both. Their bodies, universes, and Imaginary Friends turned into dust. Millions of years later, a god called Arceus was born from a formation of that dust. Arceus created a new, peaceful universe called the First Dimension. While it was a realm with order, Caliborn and Calliope's essences were still alive, and their struggle resumed. Their energy caused the First Dimension to become chaotic and distorted, forcing Arceus to destroy it with the Apocalypse. Arceus chose denizens of that world to design a new one, which his other gods would make reality. The Great Clock was designed to block the First Dimension from this New World, but Caliborn and Calliope's essence began to seep through it. They struggled so much that their energies melded together. Calliope decided to divide their bodies into twenty pieces: Calliope's mind was broken into Seven Lights, and Caliborn's power was broken into Thirteen Darknesses. These pieces would hide inside the Poneglyphs and Pyrameglyphs, awaiting the perfect vessels to continue the battle. In time, the Octogan would appear within the new universe: one in Posiverse Termina, and another in the Negaverse. Bill Cipher and Polokus were reborn from these Octogan to carry out their creators' goals. Bill informed the gods of the Twenty Keys Prophecy and would get Palutena and Medusa to eventually take part in seeking both sets of Keys. Caliborn's Octogan was found by Acnologia's Negative, and his descendants would be Caliborn's vessels. Ragaj Gnik now serves as Caliborn's vessel. Nextgen Series Lord English was mentioned numerous times throughout the Nextgen Series, and he is the being that Arceus and Dialga fear the most; even though they've never actually seen him. He was trapped behind the Time Gate, but fragments of his chi have seeped into the universe, infecting random people with his timebending powers. In the outside universes, Lord English's conscience can only exist as a Shimmer. This Shimmer has haunted the Pines Family for generations, and currently, Ragaj Gnik serves as Lord English's "voice." In a flashback in Underworld Prison Party, Lord English's Shimmer met Dimentio when the latter was swallowed in Zathura's Vortex of No Return. English gave Dimentio immortality via Age Stasis, in exchange that Dimentio would one day free him. Dimentio became indebted and very loyal to Lord English. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Lord English is finally reborn after Ragaj claims victory over Jagar King. Lord English slaughters Fanny Drilovsky, Rachel and Lehcar, and Mikaela Chariton. Arceus does battle with Lord English so the heroes can escape to the First Dimension via the First Byway. In On The Way, Lord English continues to battle Arceus. His organization, The Thirteen, begins to conquer the multiverse in his name. When asked why he chose to destroy so many innocent lives, English replied that he merely saw a bunch of bad ideas that had to be erased. In Seven Lights: The Last, after the three-year timeskip, Caliborn's younger self meets with his Thirteen officers. His older self waits in his casino castle, impatiently waiting for the Seven Lights to be destroyed and partying with his friends. Bill insists that English take action when nearly half the Darknesses are defeated, but His Lordship shows little concern. Dimentio persuades Lord English to conduct a Chi Unison with him, and together they spawn a giant Clock Tower over Planet Froast. When the Kids Next Door arrive at said clock tower, Lord English confronts them and uses his Rewrite ability to transform Nagisa, Melody, and Carla. Cheren, Nerehc, and Karkat infiltrate the clock tower to battle him, but it ends humiliatingly. Nagisa mysteriously arrives, dressed and acting like a girl as he makes Cheren flirt with him. Lord English becomes overly excited, causing the clock tower to collapse due to unstable chi. Because of his encounter with Cheren, English began to understand the value of love and friendship, and these feelings connected with Cheren's as the God Tier began to act more happy. When Cheren was brutally maimed by Nerdvana, Fybi Fulbright attempted to heal him using the Winds of Truth. However, this awakened the Piece of English inside him as the Lord of Time possessed Cheren and trapped all his friends in an MS Paint world called the Gayverse. The Lights, Fybi and Suki, were the only ones untransformed, but their hearts were stolen by Xehanort. They were able to recover, and Fybi later shot a Poison of the Gods into Cheren's transformed body. The Piece of English began to die as the MS Paint world fell apart. With Cheren close to death as well, Fybi and Sheila worked together to keep him alive. They escaped with him back to Hivebent just as Calliope emerged from Cheren's body. Lord English was rendered incapacitated due to his sister's return. After the Kids Next Door made their way through his castle, Harry Gilligan stuffs the Universe Frog into English's throat, the lord swallowing. When Lord English awakens and chases them out of half-conscious anger, Cheren Uno goes down to battle his younger self, Caliborn. Following the battle, Calliope fuses with Caliborn to become the current Lord English, the fusion destroying the castle. Lord English fights all the Kids Next Door, who are powered up by Suki's "belief", while English's full power is restrained by Calliope. English's first Octogan is destroyed by Andrew Johnson and his second one destroyed by Kingdom Elements. Lord English unveils a third, weaker Octogan in his forehead. The Seven Lights and Cheren Uno, using the Chain of Hearts conjured by Kimaya, clashed with English one more time, and together with all their friends, dealt the final blow. In the Spirit World, Lord English spoke with Cheren, questioning how mere creations survived against him. Calliope told him that it was Heart, and it was something they both shared. As the universe was being restored to its rightful balance, Caliborn and Calliope remained in a distant part of the Spirit World, creating more new stories together finally at peace with one another. Battles *Caliborn vs. Calliope. *Lord English vs. White Lotus (briefly). *Lord English vs. Arceus. *Lord English vs. Cheren, Nerehc, and Karkat. *Caliborn vs. Cheren Uno. *Lord English vs. Nextgen Kids Next Door. Appearance Lord English has a muscular green-skinned body, and his head looks like a skull, in which his right tooth is golden. His eyes are Octogan: they are 8-balls that constantly flash colors. He wears ragged white shorts, as well as a bright green jacket with flashing neon edges. His right leg was destroyed by Arceus, replaced with a golden peg-leg with a neon base. In his Shimmer form, English exists as an intangible body of misty green light, in which the head looks like a hood. Gallery Lord English.jpg|Lord English (800th dA introduction) Personality “I don’t even know what you’re talking about! Those were just a bunch of dumb ideas taking up my working space!” -Lord English's reasons for destroying the universe (src) Lord English speaks with a deep, loud voice that always sounds like an echoing roar. He sees himself as a terrific writer that wants nothing more than for his vision to come to life, even if he must destroy everything else in the process. Lord English is a rather carefree entity who likes to party in his personal casino, drinking yeers and playing billiards, and he is positive in his victory despite the constant failures of his underlings. Regardless, he cares for his minions as he believes they share his vision, and he is furious at the Kids Next Door for attacking them. The only ones he seems to truly despise are the Seven Lights, since they are remnants of his sister and he cannot erase them like he could anything else. Among his favorite types of stories to write are of the erotic nature, yet his version of erotic is G-rated at best. For example, he is repulsed by sexual gestures like touching a girl's breast, yet he grows incredibly aroused by simple gestures like hand holding or hugging, and this excitement gets increased when the people in question pass simple compliments like "You're pretty." He is also repulsed by women in revealing clothes and prefers them in heavy winter coats. He is often seen partying with such women, yet it always ends with him squeezing their years of life into a yeer, which he then drinks. Powers Lord English is a Logia timebender of unbelievable power, made of the unstable Time Chi that existed in the First Dimension. Although his body was destroyed by the sealing of the Time Gate, his chi seeped into the outer universes and infected people with his powers. He is able to speak to those on the outside as a Shimmer, which also carried a fraction of his power. But he sacrificed the last of this power to put Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom in eternal Age Stasis. Lord English's Octogan eyes were severed from his body upon his dismemberment and were lost in the new universe. Those eyes contain tremendous amounts of his focused power, making them dangerous to touch or to control, and they even have the power to hide their selves from history. Lord English is able to make anything happen on a single thought, from turning a gold ball into a sword or making someone explode on the spot. With his timebending, English can control Past, Present, and Future to make them one in the same, ergo these happenings come to be. Even the Winds of Truth, which can turn something back to its true state, have no affect on Lord English's victims, because English has rewritten what is "true." Lord English is also able to make Paradox Clones of himself, while his previous selves do not have to travel through time in order to become the clones. Lord English's golden peg-leg can be transformed into various weapons, such as a sword, a gun, a ball-and-chain, or an axe. He does this using his Rewrite ability, in which the gold used to make the weapon is repurposed based on his will. When pieces of his essence were broken and absorbed by his Thirteen Darknesses, those peoples' powers and characteristics have slowly begun to adapt with Lord English. Infected Timebenders *Jagar King *Ragaj Gnik *Rumpel Stiltskin *Menma Ikamuzu *Adaras Ahihcu Weaknesses Lord English is unable to spread his power to the outside universes unless they submit to his rule. For this reason, The Thirteen must attack and conquer those worlds until the people submit. One of Lord English's possible weaknesses is musicbending, because Sugar disabled her Age Stasis with her singing, and Bill Cipher himself hates rock and roll. Being a Logia, Armament Haki may be able to damage him; however, Lord English is immune to simple chi-blocks. It takes numerous chi-blocks just to seal the power of one of his Octogan. His Octogan can be controlled by people with Conqueror's Haki. The only power that could combat Lord English's All-Seeing Eye was the Power to Defy Law, aka Bo-bobo Kempo. He was deceived into thinking Maddy Murphy was the Seventh Light when it was actually Zach, and this trick alone made Lord English's predictions imprecise. Lord English's Rewrite ability is unable to affect spirits or change peoples' hearts, as spirits are a definitive proof that a person existed. In the past, when he and Calliope shared the same body, if Caliborn spoke or read her name, he would go to sleep. When the piece of him that was inside Cheren was destroyed and Calliope revived, Lord English was incapacitated after crying her name. Due to this, he was unable to see anything within that time frame, even if people from that time traveled to a different time that he could previously see. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure (referenced) *Underworld Prison Party (flashback; Shimmer) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (vision) **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **Upper Council Crisis (hologram) **Let's Get Original (vision) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (mentioned) *Index and the World Rings (reincarnation) Trivia *He is voiced by Scott Burns, for his work as Bowser in Mario Sunshine. Incidentally, both characters are credited for being invincible and indestructible. *All of Lord English's text (except his young self) is in bold. Gamewizard's author notes, as well as his self-inserts, are in bold, ergo it symbolizes Lord English's place as a writer. *Like other main Nextgen Series villains, Lord English can use multiple element forms with his power. In his case, Lord English uses memorybending to recall any and all bending attacks in the past and make them reality with his Time Chi. *Gamewizard first officially revealed Lord English on his 800th dA submission. **This is reference to his Octogan eyes. **Gamewizard intended his intro to be Kaido-esque, from One Piece. *He strongly resembles and behaves like the Incredible Hulk from Marvel. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Logia Category:Timebenders Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Kings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Bosses